The Outsider (Watchers)
The Outsider appeared in the 1988 movie called Watchers. In a secret research-lab in California specialized in genetic warfare, a experiment with the purpose of creating animals with human intelligence was being carried out. The first successful test-subject was a friendly male Golden retriever, who was intelligent enough to understand human speech. However, a doctor named Yarbeck tried to take it one step further by not only creating a highly intelligent animal, but also making it specifically designed to kill. She used the DNA of baboons as a base, and the result was a deformed being that was simply labeled as the outsider. The retriever and the outsider grew up together, and both developed a fondness for Mickey Mouse-cartoons. However, the baboon-hybrid also grew to loathe his older "brother" and when they one day both escaped out into the wilderness, a deadly game of cat-and-mouse began. Because of a vague telepathic link they had with each other, the Outsider could track his prey wherever he went. A federal agent named Lemuel Johnson who had already gotten to know both creatures was tasked with finding them. The Outsider went on a killing-spree throughout the states murdering several humans and animals, including a lumberjack, a police-officer, a couple of hikers, a group of zoo-animals and more. A few victims managed to survive and tell agent Johnson about what they had seen. By the time the Outsider found the retriever, it had been adopted and named Einstein by two humans named Travis and Nora. After a brief battle with the monster, the trio changed names and moved to a new location to escape it. It managed to track them down once again however, broke into their house and succeeded in seriously injuring Einstein. But Travis managed to wound it and chased it outside before it could kill him. Once Travis and the Outsider was alone, the creature revealed that it could actually talk. While it's speech-pattern was primitive, Travis was able to understand that it's blood-thirst was motivated by a large amount of self-loathing. Eventually, it even started to beg for Travis to end it's life, which he reluctantly accepted by giving it a second, fatal shot. The creature's body was retrieved by Lemuel Johnson, who secretly allowed Travis and Nora to keep the recuperated Einstein. The Outsider was an embodiment of self-loathing and envy. It was intelligent enough to understand English and communicate through sign-language, and was under the constant impression that everyone hated it because of it's deformed appearance. It expressed a desire to claw people's eyes to stop them from gazing upon it, and even claimed that it wanted to remove it's own eyes so that it wouldn't see it's own reflection. It knows it cannot mate because of its deformed appearance(Mating is an essential, biological instinct for all living organisms). This self-directed hatred eventually even destroyed its very will to live. Einstein was much more friendly towards the scientists at the facility, and thus more popular. It was speculated by Lemuel Johnson that the Outsider wanted to kill Einstein out of jealousy, and described the two as rivaling siblings. The one trait of the creature that made both Lemuel and Travis pity it was it's childlike nature. Watching Disney-cartoons was part of the experiments it went through at the facility, and the only pleasant memories it really had. During it's killing-spree, it stole a Mickey Mouse-toy to keep as a possession. After it's death, Travis wondered if it failed to kill Einstein out of sloppiness, or because the sibling-like bond they had with each other made it hesitate. Appearance A terribly gaunt baboon like mutant with long jaws, small cruel eyes, upturned fingers with razor like talons, singed hair, numerous rows of teeth, blood dripping jaws, a lumpy head and numerous bulbous tumor sores around its body. It gives off a fox like bark. Category:Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1988